


Welcome to the Hermes Cabin

by pinwheel



Series: Secrets of Camp Half Blood [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinwheel/pseuds/pinwheel
Summary: It is a known fact that all of the campers of Camp Half Blood have experience with the Hermes Cabin. A majority of the campers have spent at least one night in the cabin before they were claimed, or they were either pranked or pickpocketed…sometimes both.Get to know the life of a Hermes camper through the eyes of Travis Stoll as he tries to lead his cabin through wars, keep the trade business booming, and pranking the love of his life due to some weird Hermes tradition that his elder siblings have started.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Katie Gardner/Travis Stoll, Mitchell/Connor Stoll, Silena Beauregard/Charles Beckendorf
Series: Secrets of Camp Half Blood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938499
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	1. The Hermes Cabin

It is a known fact that all of the campers of Camp Half Blood have experience with the Hermes Cabin. A majority of the campers have spent at least one night in the cabin before they were claimed, or they were either pranked or pickpocketed…sometimes both.

Hermes is a jack of all trades, a god of a lot of things, like his brother Apollo. Though unlike his brother’s children who are born and blessed with talents, the children of Hermes learn it. They have a natural affinity in pickpocketing or picking up languages, but it is their duty to learn it and be the best at it.

One of the rules in Hermes Cabin is one must learn as many foreign languages as they can, and it usually takes them at least a couple of weeks to be fluent in one. Connor Stoll has a record in learning Korean within eleven days. It is Cecil Markowitz who owns the record of being fluent in seven languages and counting.

Hermes is also the god of commerce. A well-known secret of the Camp is the illegal market of goods that is going on in the walls of the Hermes Cabin. Need a brand name liquid soap that is not available in the camp store? Hermes Cabin has it. Craving double stuffed Oreos? Hermes Cabin has a chest full of those. Want to buy a newly released, limited edition perfume in France? Give the Hermes Cabin a week and you’ll be spraying your luxury perfume on your wrists.

As long as you can pay their price: actual price plus shipping plus talent fee, Hermes Cabin is at your service. Note: you can’t trick those Hermes people into lowering the price by saying their calculations is off or wrong because one, their father is the god of trickery and second, those guys are crazy good at math, especially business math.

Lastly the Hermes Cabin is well-known for their pranks. Especially the Cabin counselors, Travis and Connor Stoll. Blood brothers, often mistaken as twins, but observing them closely, one will notice how Travis is a couple of inches taller and Connor has a dimple on his right cheek and a mole beside his left eye.

A secret among the Hermes campers is an unwritten rule, only passed from sibling to sibling, tradition starting from the earliest days of Camp Half Blood. The head counselor must prank the object of his or her affections at least three times and the whole Hermes Cabin must be at his or her disposal.

This tradition is also the downfall of Travis Stoll’s love life. Or so he thought.


	2. Update Notice

Good day to everyone who might stumble upon this work or have subscribed for updates!

It’s been a while since I have written something of worth, in my opinion. For this story, I honestly have more than a couple of chapters done and ready to be uploaded and everything has been laid out. I also do have plans to turn this into a series, plans for the future books, side stories, and the like. 

I just hope that you guys will be able to wait for a little longer. Thank you for reading and stay safe!

**Author's Note:**

> I am back after a few weeks of hiatus because nursing is kicking my ass. This story will be a part of a series that will show the lives of our favorites campers at Camp Half-Blood through stories from a demigod per cabin. It will show what happened to the camp while Percy, Annabeth, and Grover were out in the world doing world-saving quests and beyond what happened in Blood of Olympus.


End file.
